


A Night at the Bunker

by kayralyn2414



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayralyn2414/pseuds/kayralyn2414
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Dean actually asks Cas to stay at the bunker, Cas and Dean plan to spend the night watching movies, until Cas accidentally walks in on the hunter masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Bunker

Dean had asked him to stay; Castiel never thought that he'd finally have a place to call home. Heaven was never home to him, not after he met the Winchesters. He knew he loved humanity too much to be locked up with the angel brigade still figuring out what free will was, and now that his grace was restored and he was no longer on the brink of death, he could be useful to the world again, to the Winchesters. He knew that he belonged here, with Sam and Dean.  
Castiel was walking through the bunker, exploring the rooms and libraries, reading the texts which he found interesting and correcting those which held false information. While submerged in a novel about the origin of wendigos, shiftshapers, and djinn, he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around to see Dean with a sandwich and chips. 

"Hey Cas, mind if I sit?" The hunter asked. He seemed a bit nervous, Castiel didn't understand why. 

"Of course, Dean. You know I always enjoy your company," Cas said matter of factly. This seemed to make the tension in Dean's shoulders leave.  
"Oh, um, well in that case man, I was wondering if, um, maybe you'd want to watch a couple of shows in my room tonight. I got the new season of Game of Thrones and I figured with your knew found, um, pop culture intelligence that you'd might want to watch them..with me?" Dean hesitated before he quickly added, "I mean I totally get it if you have other stuff you'd rather do. I could just see if Sammy's up for it."  
Cas contemplated this for a moment before answering,"I'd love to Dean. What time should I meet you in your room?" 

"Oh, um, around nine sound good? I still gotta make dinner for Sam," Dean said as he got up to leave.  
"It's a date," Cas said smiling at his friend. Dean blushed, nodded, and seemed to walk away hurriedly. It made Cas wonder if it was something he said, but then he shrugged and figured that Dean just had other things to take care of before their movie night. 

~~

At eight forty-five, Cas showed up at Dean's room. He was about to knock when he heard muffled groans from the other side of door. Expecting to see a hurt Dean struggling to clean a wound or patch up cut, he opens the door to help his friend, but what he sees instead has him filled with arousal instantly.  
Dean is stretched out on his bed naked with his hand grasping his cock. The man before Castiel has his eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure. With every twist up at the tip on his dick Dean moans low, Castiel is hard in his slacks. He knows it's wrong to watch his friend this way, but he simply can't look away, so instead he makes himself known. He walks up to the bed and lightly touches the man's thigh. Dean's eyes open quickly and when his eyes catch Cas' he relaxes a bit when all he sees is love and arousal. Cas slides his hand from his thigh to Dean's cock, stopping at the base with a look to the hunter to know it's okay. When Dean nods, Cas slowly glides his hand up and down his friend's shaft. He collects the dripping pre-cum from the head and rubs his finger through the slit. Dean whimpers at the feeling, and Castiel takes this as encouragement and bends down licking the head tentatively. When Dean throws his head back and moans, 'Caasss' he takes Dean's cock into his mouth to lick and suck until his jaw starts to hurt. With a wet 'pop', Cas releases the hunter's cock from his mouth and then reaches for the man below him to guide him onto his stomach.  


"Cas, pleeasse. There's lube in the drawer next to the bed," Dean huffs out.

His words go unheard and with just a touch to Dean’s hole Cas has him completely lubed up and ready, but the angel decides the time to finger Dean anyways. He slowly works each finger into the man below him. Every now and then crooking a finger to hit Dean's prostate and make the hunter cry out in pleasure. By the time Cas has three fingers in the tight hole, Dean is fucking back on them. His greedy hole wanting more than just fingers. Dean is a whimpering mess before Castiel even gets the chance to fuck him properly, but the angel takes just as much pleasure out of making Dean feel good as the hunter does from fucking back on those long fingers. 

Dean's legs are shaking with how close he is to coming undone and when Cas bends down and rims his little hole, Dean moans loudly and his arms give out, face falling into the pillow in front of him. Cas' head is swimming with arousal, he loves how the pretty, puckered hole clenches around his tongue when he pushed it past the ring of muscles. Within minutes Dean is cumming all over himself and the sheets below him. Cas continues fucking the hunter with his tongue all the way through his orgasm, loving the way Dean’s body is reacting and the filthy sounds coming from the man below him. When Dean's breathing starts to even out again, Cas rubs his hands over Dean’s back and ass, mapping out the freckles he finds and whispering praise of how beautiful he is. When Dean regains a bit more consciousness, he sits up and helps the angel out of his clothes. Once Cas is naked, Dean takes his cock into his mouth, moaning and licking the sensitive head. The sight alone has Cas on edge, and when Dean takes him down to the hilt and looks up at him through thick lashes, that’s all Cas can take before he’s cumming down the other mans’s throat. Dean swallows ever last drop and continues to lick and suck the over sensitive cock until he’s sure he has got every last bit. Tired and relaxed from both their orgsms, they decide to save the movies for another night, for now they fall asleep draped over one another, happy and sated.


End file.
